


depellere cursu

by Anonymous



Category: Ad Astra (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, D/s in the loosest sense, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Side Scene, definitely spoilers, kind of, self insert except im brad pitt and i want to be dommed by ruth negga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They share a connection, born in tragedy, and in a moment of quiet, they exploit that, together.[title is also latin, just like the film, for 'thrown off course']





	depellere cursu

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just saw this movie and while it wasnt entirely my cuppa i liked some stuff about it. esp liv tyler and ruth negga.  
sadly they never meet but at least i can dream and write about hot old men getting dommed by even hotter ruth negga.

He tries grabbing her arm and she just slaps him across the face before he kisses her. Helen is used to dealing with sleazy space boys, he guesses. "Your father is a monster. Are you just like him?" 

He grins a little. "I guess I'll be the first to find out. Seeing as I haven’t known him since I was a child."

"You think I'm going to help you? In exchange for what? The best fuck of my life?" She sneers at him, but her eyes tell the truth. 

She's interested. That’s all he cares about right now. T minus 5 hours. 

It won’t take that long to reach where he needs to go.

Roy licks his lips. "I might be the first fuck you've had in a while, and the last one you'll get for a while too. That's my guess." He doesn’t smile now, but he lets his hand soften on her neck. His fingers caress her shoulder, his thumb rubbing across her collarbone. She really is stunning. Eve might have been the love of his life, but Helen here, is a space angel. No, a Siren. 

He’s helpless but to be drawn into her orbit. 

"So go on then, Major. Lemme see what I'm working with." She taunts. 

But, in the end, they move together as one, a smoothly oiled machine, as all things in space must be. 

Travelling over to her bedding laden couch, stripping out of one another's clothing with practiced speed. 

The ease isn’t the key, its being careful not to damage his suit, break her necklace, nor trip over his boots.

Roy slots his mouth over the side of her neck, and she hisses for him to not fucking dare leave any marks. 

He lightens his touch, well aware of the implications, while putting one hand to a swelling of her chest, the other between her legs. Helen lets him rut against her thigh, skin smooth as silk, hairless too, from the curve of her ribs and beyond. 

Roy doesn’t bother asking if it’s for vanity. He’s not about to question someone born on Mars and judge her choices. 

It means when he ducks lower, first making one nipple bud on his tongue, then the other, his next destination is her cunt. 

Helen blooms to life under him, gasping like she’s emerged from the surface after a long swim, and Roy’s eyes slide closed, he devours her with his mouth until he feels the insistent scrape of blunt nails on his scalp, blinking up at her. 

“Either we’re sixty-nining or you’re fucking me, which is it?” Roy smirks now. 

“Are you saying you want my dick in your mouth or something, Miss Lantos?” Helen fairly growls at him, yanking him back up, and they wrestle for positional dominance again, with Roy ending up pinned on his sore back, on the couch. 

He doesn’t fight her when she shoves his legs open, and gracefully lands on her knees between his own, because he can’t remember the last time this happened and he was fully aware of it. His head is  _ here _ , now, present. Roy’s cock aches and throbs on her soft wet tongue, trapped in the hot cavern of her throat, and eventually Helen gets what she wants. 

He comes with a low ragged groan, and she swallows every bit down, cheekily smiling when she pulls off, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “Mmm, protein not out of a vacuum sealed pack. How luscious.” Roy has to laugh, dryly.

He can’t fuck her now, not without a decent bit of time to recover. She won’t have to stalk these Mars hallways leaking his semen, nor worry about catching. Now he’s just got to worry about her being satisfied, fully. “You wanna sit on my face?” 

Helen shakes her head, climbing back on top of him, straddling his waist. Roy would be concerned if he wasn’t still so turned on. “Fuck me with those thick fingers of yours, cowboy.” She says, voice raspy rough. “Yes ma’am.” He answers.

He curls two inside of her, and it’s like velvet soaked in slick, not much work at all, she’s riding him alright, but hardly the way he imagined in his head, when Roy first caught sight of her at the end of that burnt glowing orange hallway. 

“Good, God, fucking, Fuck.” Helen curses worse than any navy man Roy’s ever known, but with her smooth voice, it’s not as harsh as it should be. Hell, it’s sexy. What’s even better is feeling how Helen’s entire body convulses around him, over him, and she ends up biting him when they kiss again. Roy exhales deeply, and feels calmer than he has for this entire trip. Damn that feral monkey. He’s so grateful he never got into biology and all that nature shit. Helen is still wearing a watch, and it chimes. “You’re timing this?” Roy asks softly, and she shakes her head, “You wish.”

It’s an alarm to let them know when to leave. In five minutes. “Well, thanks for that.” He says, and she doesn’t smile.

“You’re welcome. Now I don’t have to wonder, in case you don’t make it.” Helen responds, halfway through pulling her pants back up. Roy flexes his hand, one still smells like her. He licks his fingers off, but she’s not looking at him.

“I appreciate your vote of confidence.” He says.

“Don’t get cocky, and you’ll do fine.” 

For some reason, Roy balks only when he  _ sees _ his father, other than that, everything goes well. 


End file.
